Golf is an extremely popular sport for players of all ages. Oftentimes, a player will set a golf club, such as a putter, on the ground temporarily to perform a variety of tasks where holding the golf club would be difficult. The player must then bend over to pick up the golf club off of the ground. Some people may have difficulty playing golf because they are unable to bend over to pick up golf clubs laying on the ground. There are golf club stands available which allow a user to store a golf club in an upright position; however, these stands are large and heavy. Thus, the user of these stands is either not moving very far (such as at a driving range) or must walk a great distance from the stand to where the golf ball is lying (such as a golf bag attached to a golf cart).
Thus, there remains a need for a stand that is portable and will keep a golf club, such as a putter, in an upright position.